


Daedalus's Son

by toastpiercer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastpiercer/pseuds/toastpiercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's not one for stargazing, but he's never seen anything so beautiful and devastating as this alien sky. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daedalus's Son

The stars are strange. 

Tony's not one for stargazing, but he's never seen anything so beautiful and devastating as these alien stars. And that's when he knows that this is it, that he's not making it back. Nobody gets to see something this wonderful and terrible and live to tell of it, gets to do something this incredible and come back; even Magellan died under a foreign sky. 

He wishes Pep had picked up. 

There's a darkness fighting for purchase in his mind, lurking in the wings of his vision, and he thinks, not yet, not yet, because this life of his has always been The Tony Stark Show and if this is going to be the final act he's damn well going to draw it out as long as he pleases. 

He wonders how long before another person sees these stars, if they ever will, if they won't have all burned out before the human race as a whole ventures this far from their native sun. If the human race ever will again, or if this particular corner of space is destined to be The Tony Stark Show, too. 

Pepper didn't pick up, but it's going to be okay. This is a hell of a grand finale anyway. 

His wings burn out, and the darkness finally comes for him from the corner of his eyes. 

And dear God, the stars are strange.


End file.
